Dawn of Memories
by CrystallisRomanticus
Summary: Majora's Mask. The story of Anju through the three days, inside and out.


The inn keeper shut her eyes slowly for a needed blink

**Disclaimer: Crystallis Romanticus does not own any of the characters, settings, horrible food, or mean grandmothers. This all belongs to Nintendo.**

Dawn of Memories

Fairy Boy

The inn keeper shut her eyes slowly for a needed blink. At that moment a small creek came from the entrance, two steps in and then the open door was shut silently. For some reason this left her hopeful: she waited for someone special to enter the doors, but he never appeared.

She quickly glanced upward to see a small boy around seven garbed in all green clothing: a forest green tunic and a matching hat. Worn brown boots protected his short legs; a sword and shield were slung comfortably across his back. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a bright spot bobbing back and forth, and realized it was a glowing fairy. The boy walked to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. Do you have a reservation?" She greeted softly.

The young boy nodded and gave his name. Skimming through the reservation book she soon found his name scribbled in black pencil: Link.

She laced her fingers together and rested them against her stomach as she gave a small bow in respect. She quickly thumbed through the drawers of the counter to find a silver key attached to an orange strip.

"This is your room key. You will be staying in the Knife Chamber," she spoke tenderly and politely, "Please enjoy your stay."

The fairy boy smiled and took the key; running happily toward his room. Just as she was about to rest her eyes again, the door creaked open and loud creaks of the rickety floorboards ringed in her ears. A large brown rock-like creature stepped in with a huge beige pack and a blue cap.

She greeted him merrily once he reached the counter, "Good afternoon. Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn, do you have a reservation?"

The Goron replied, "Yes. It's under Link-goro."

Anju gasped, quickly unlacing her hands for one to cover he wide mouth, "Ah!"

She searched the pages of the book but found no reservation under Link-goro, "I'm sorry we do not have a reservation under that name. There is one close..." She whispered apologetically.

The Goron thought aloud, "I remember making a reservation..."

She remained serene to answer, "I'm sorry we do not have any vacant rooms this weekend."

He simply shrugged, "I guess I'll have to sleep outside. It smells like rain is coming-goro..."

Anju's eyes widened but she couldn't help him any further: there were no vacancies.

The Goron ambled toward the door, slowly opening it and stepping outside.

The familiar tick of the clock reminded Anju of the time. She gasped again and started toward the kitchen to prepare a meal for her grandmother. Although they were family, her grandmother never seemed to eat her food; she would always say she had already eaten as if she were going senile. Anju always had an inner suspicion her grandmother frankly hated her cooking, but never voiced her own opinion.

Anju started a fire, and filled a pot with water to begin boiling. She measured out cups of rice and carefully poured it into the boiling water. Afterward she added spices, picked a tray and a plate and placed the cooked rice atop. She almost always was scolded for forgetting a drink, but this time she chose a clean glass and poured in cool water. Anju had always been absentminded.

She took the tray, one hand on each end and waltzed over to her grandmother's room. Her thick brown heels tiptoed, making a small noise as she traced the floorboards. Her deep blue dress swayed with her steps, but her upper body stayed still and upright. Anju had brilliant posture, even if she stood at a desk most of her day.

The inn keeper leaned one side of the tray against the pale brown wallpaper while she turned the knob with one hand. As she stepped in her grandmother gave a noticeable cringe.

"It's lunchtime so I made some rice for you. I remembered a glass of water..." Anju stated tenderly as she walked in, holding the tray of food.

Without looking up her grandmother stared in the other direction and mumbled, "I already ate."

Anju knew her grandmother had not eaten all day; she had prepared breakfast near seven in the morning before the inn opened at eight. She had not eaten this either.

"You haven't eaten all day, why won't you eat?" Anju attempted once more in her normal soft spoken tone, not showing her frustration clearly.

"I've already eaten, Tortus." Her grandmother retorted, trying to make Anju leave.

Releasing a gentle sigh Anju finally showed a sign of frustration, "Fine then, don't eat my food."

She turned around and began walking toward the door when her grandmother cackled and grumbled, "Shew! Now I don't have to eat her terrible food!"

Anju faced her, hearing her say something, yet unaware of her words, "What?"

Her grandmother glared opposite of Anju, "Nothing, I said nothing."

Turning the knob, stepping outside and beginning to pace the hallway, Anju contemplated what to do with the tray of food. She decided not to let it go to waste, since she had not already eaten. Calmly turning the corner she strolled up the stairs, opening the first door in front of her. She set the tray on the table and sat in the wooden chair accompanying the table.

She stared at the food. She wasn't very hungry. She hadn't been hungry for a long time. Anju never felt joyful anymore, but had kept a happy face plastered on for her customers. Her mentality was always kept high. She had many things on her mind...the inn, the moon, and Kafei. Soon she realized the time, huffed in response and hurried to man the counter.

--

**A/N: I hope this is better than my other story! :D I'm going to write this as Dawn to Beginning of night (-ish), then night to dawn, etc etc. So after this will be an encounter with the postman…I know it's a bit off schedule, but it'll work out, I hope. :D Feedback, anyone?**


End file.
